あの日の君に逢いに行くよ  ano hi no kimi ni aini iku yo
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang tertinggal di belakang. Ia terus terduduk diam. Lesu. Tapi begitu aku membukanya, ia mengeluarkan beribu kenangan. Beribu impian. Beribu angan. Dan juga harapan.  "ini semua pengorbananku untukmu"  "untuk seorang teman"


あの日の君に逢いに行くよ | ano hi no kimi ni aini iku yo

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

Ini hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang tertinggal di belakang. Ia terus terduduk diam. Lesu. Tapi begitu aku membukanya, ia mengeluarkan beribu kenangan. Beribu impian. Beribu angan. Dan juga harapan.

Open Note

Yoroshiku onegai, readers-san. Zaito-kun wa koko ni! Meski pakai akun Yuu-Zai fic ini bukan collabs, jadi ceritanya akunku rusak karena entah kenapa dari berbulan-bulan lalu. lalu aku ma Yuuki pakai akun ini berdua, buat cerita sendiri dan collabs '(^0^)'

Entah kenapa fic kali ini sangat datar dan rada malesi, maaf kalo mengecewakan^^

Pinginnya sih kubuat 2 chap, chapter1 diisi sudut pandangnya Len, dan chap 2 diisi sudut pandangnya Akaito. Intinya selamat menikmati~~

PS. Fic PMRnya dalam tahap pengerjaan. Sabar ya^^

Disclaimer

Vocaloid©YAMAHA

あの日の君に逢いに行くよ | ano hi no kimi ni aini iku yo©zaito-kurozaki

* * *

><p>Senja itu berarti perpisahan. Walau banyak orang kagum akan keindahan, tapi ia lekat dengan kesepian. Hari itu ia berkata pelan. Dan perkataannya membuatku makin tertahan.<p>

Dalam sepi.

.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah stasiun kereta kecil saat pagi. Palang pintu kereta masih tertidur lelap, sedang bermimpi. Petugas yang masih mengantuk terduduk lesu, kemudian mencoba berdiri. Beberapa traveler <em>backpacker<em> berkemah dengan kantong tidur mereka, tergeletak dibawah sini. Aku berdiri sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun menemani. Kucing hitam yang ada disampingku menatapi.

"_Hampa sekali_" begitu kataku dalam hati.

Kereta pertama pagi ini ada jam 4:00, sekitar 30 menit lagi. Aku berjalan ke loket. Petugas yang terkantuk itu menengok kecil, aku langsung saja menyodorkan recehan 500 yen padanya. Tanpa diperintah, ia memberiku tiket kereta pertama pagi ini menuju tokyo. Aku mengambilnya dengan tenang, petugas itu kembali duduk dan tidur tak berapa lama setelah aku pergi.

"_Tak becus, dasar pemalas_" pikirku lagi.

Setelah menjelajah stasiun ini, aku pun menemui bangku panjang yang tepat berada disamping tempat pemberhentian kereta. Setelah berjalan sedikit, aku sudah terduduk di bangku panjang itu. Bau cat yang agak menyengat serta debu yang berterbangan membuatku muak. Sesak. Kuambil sapu tangan yang ada di koperku. Benda biru besar berlesreting itu kurogoh sampai kedalam-dalam, tak ada satupun saputangan atau tisu kutemui. Agak lama, dapatlah benda bernama saputangan ini. Kain kucel berukuran 20 x 20 cm itu terjatuh bersama notes merah kehitaman. Buku itu terjatuh perlahan. Lembar-lembarnya terbuka dengan sendirinya karena tiupan angin. Sampai ke sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan,

"_**dia datang tapi terlihat sedih… aku membawanya ke tebing. Mungkin dia bisa lebih tenang setelah melihat senja dari sana. Dia tak bercerita. Kali ini ia bertanya padaku… aneh. -(.' a '.)-**_"

Mataku telanjur fokus pada tulisan tersebut, memaku. Tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Kaku. Sesak dan muak, bercampur jadi satu.  
><em>"<em>_Kenapa? Kenapa?__"_ Ingatan-ingatan itu menyerbuku.

.

* * *

><p>Hari itu. Hari dimana matahari menangis pilu. Kami duduk di tebing, menantikan malam kelabu. Ditengah jeritan senja yang sendu.<p>

Dia adalah orang yang ceria. Tak akan habis senyumannya walau dibagi ke seribu jiwa. Tapi hari itu, ia tak tertawa. Tak seperti biasa. Seakan dirinya tak lagi bernyawa.

"_Sedih"_ raut mukanya berkata begitu padaku. Tertunduk lesu. Aku ragu. Kalimatku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Dan keluar sepatah-sepatah, "hei, mau ke tebing?" tanyaku.

Sesampainya, ia terduduk. Diatas rerumputan hijau yang basah. Pohon yang mengelilingi kami berdua seakan menjadi penonton, tertawa atas penderitaan pemainnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang tak lagi biru. Tangannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu. Impian. Harapan.

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya kenapa kita ada di dunia ini?" katanya sembari tertawa. Hangat.

"…. Takdir, mungkin?" jawabku kebingungan. Dia kembali tertawa. Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Lalu mulut kecil itu perlahan bergerak. "Aku pun tak tahu….".

"tapi."

"kurasa perlahan aku bisa tahu…". Setelah itu aku dan dia terdiam sebentar. Beberapa menit yang hening dan terasa sangat lama. Jam pun berdetak lamban. Awan berlarian pelan. Dedaunan yang menari terkena angin pun bergerak lamban. Rerumputan yang selamanya bisu pun sama. Bergerak gemulai mengikuti angin.

Lalu, kita tertawa. Pelan.

Suara tawa pada hari itu bukanlah tanda kebahagiaan, tak ada kebahagiaan dalam wajahku maupun wajahnya. Kami, aku, dia, semuanya. Hanya menertawakan betapa bodohnya, betapa lemahnya, kami dihadapan dunia. Semuanya tak lebih dari luapan emosi kami berdua.

Hanya tertawa.

.

* * *

><p>Kakiku gemetar. Takut. Padahal tak ada yang menggangguku. Aku ambil notes itu cepat dan kumasukkan kedalam koper. Kututup rapat seperti aku menutup diriku sendiri. Nafasku berlari, saling berkejaran dengan keringat yang terus menetes. Ingatan yang ingin terlupa malah makin terkenang. Semuanya kembali. Seperti hujan di musim panas. Setiap tetesnya membawa angan dan kenangan.<p>

Pembicaraan konyol itu masih berbekas di ingatanku. Bisa kuingat setiap gerak-geriknya pada saat itu. Semuanya terpaku dalam kepalaku. Itu saat yang menyenangkan namun pilu. Membawa kembali kenanganku tentang dirimu.

Aku tak takut pada dirinya, juga tak takut pada kenangannya. Tak juga benci padanya. Aku suka padanya. Ia temanku yang berharga. Tapi sampai kepergiannya aku masih belum bisa melupakan senyumnya. Senyum yang hangat namun misterius, menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

.

* * *

><p>Ini semua kisah masa lalu. Masa kecilku dan dia, tak lebih dari sebuah kenangan. Berlalu bagai angin, melewati diriku. Kadang terasa sepi, menyakitkan, pahit tapi, kadang juga membawa harapan.<p>

Aku adalah anak kelima dari delapan bersaudara. Ketiga kakakku meninggal karena sakit waktu bayi, aku tak ingat jelas seperti apa atau bagaimana mereka itu. Anak sulung dikeluargaku merantau ke negeri seberang, mengikuti kapal dagang dan berkerja di luar. Kedua adikku kembar dan masih bayi, sementara ibu meninggal saat melahirkan mereka. Ayah yang bekerja. Adik yang tak berdaya. Maka akulah ibu di keluarga ini, walau aku laki-laki.

Perawakanku sama sekali tak mirip dengan ayah, aku percaya hampir 100% genku berasal dari ibu. Ibu sendiri berasal dari luar negeri, rambut dan warna matanya tak menggambarkan perempuan jepang. Rambut blonde yang panjang dan bulu mata yang lentik membuatku terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Ayah pun memangkas rambutku saat kecil sembari berkata, "laki-laki tak boleh terlihat seperti perempuan!". Namaku sendiri seperti perempuan. Ditulis dengan katakana, Ren, tapi dibaca Len. Kata ayah itu diambil dari kata bahasa inggris "left".

Karena mengurus adik-adikku dan membantu ayah aku pun tak sekolah. Aku selalu belajar lewat dia. Laki-laki itu, yang sebaya denganku. Laki-laki ramah yang selalu tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Di musim panas, saat aku berumur 8 tahun datang pindahan keluarga kaya dari Tokyo ke kota kami. Mereka menghuni rumah besar jepang tradisional yang sangat luas. 4 kali lebih besar dari rumah kami yang hanya seukuran 1002 m. kami sekeluarga diundang ke rumah mereka untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka sekaligus membagi soba pindahan. Saat itu aku melihat anak seumuranku tapi lebih jangkung memakai kimono hijau tua yang bagus. Ia tersenyum. Laki-laki berambut merah seperti warna daun maple yang gugur saat musim gugur. Dan beberapa hari kemudian. Dia datang menyapaku.<p>

"Hallo! Aku membawa hadiah untukmu!" perkataan itu terlontar seketika saat aku sedang duduk di teras rumahku, bertemu dengannya. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku notes kecil berwarna merah kehitaman dan ada namaku ditulis dengan katakana, Ren. _P__asti ia menyiapkan intel untuk mengetahui namaku…_pikirku. Ia menyodorkan buku itu lagi. Menawarkannya padaku. Dengan ramah.

"….arigato" kataku padanya, malu-malu. Ia kembali tertawa dan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Rambut merah maplenya dicepak pendek. Matanya kecil, tapi bisa kulihat irisnya yang hitam kecoklatan dibalik kelopak matanya. Kadang kalau dia tersenyum matanya hampir tak terlihat. Kulitnya sangat pucat, putih kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Pakainannya mewah. Terlihat semua yang dikenakan olehnya berkualitas dan tampak mahal. Beda sekali dengan kimonoku yang banyak jahitannya. Namanya Akaito terdiri dari 2 huruf kanji, kanji merah "Akai" dan kanji benang "ito", secara harafiah bisa berarti ikatan takdir atau benang merah.

"_sepertinya ia orang baik"_, pikirku.

Setelah itu ia datang lagi dan lagi. Raut mukanya selalu terlihat senang. Tak ada yang berubah. Lalu ia bercerita tentang sekolahnya atau pengalamannya. Hari ini ia bercerita banyak hal tentang tempat bernama sekolah. Katanya ada anak yang mem-_bully_ anak-anak lain tanpa rasa takut, tapi mereka pengecut. Guru yang tak sabaran dan selalu terburu-buru. Kepala sekolah yang dihormati. Penjaga sekolah yang menyeramkan namun ramah. Ibu kantin yang selalu sabar dan rajin. Anak perempuan yang suka pamer.

"Kurasa berada di tempat seperti itu akanlah sangat menyenangkan." Kataku spontan. Ia langsung menjawab perkataanku dan berkata, "benar sekali!"

Senyumannya tak pernah pergi dari kalbuku. Ia hidup dalam memoriku. Selalu tersenyum tapi terkadang wajahnya sendu. Dan itu menyisakan sejuta tanda tanya di benakku.

* * *

><p>Nostalgiaku terganggu karena mendengar pengumuman bahwa kereta ke Tokyo akan segera berangkat. Kereta cepat sudah menantiku. Perjalanan berikutnya akan jadi sangat lama dan membosankan. Aku mengambil bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela yang dingin itu.<p>

Membingkai sebuah lukisan, dimana didalamnya terdapat sebuah lahan hijau yang tertutup salju dan salju yang turun. Lukisan kecil yang dingin. Melihat putihnya salju yang turun membuatku teringat lagi tentang satu kejadian penting dengan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, hari yang bersalju. Sudah 5 tahun aku bersama orang itu. Aku melanjutkan pendidikanku ke SMP setelah mengikuti ujian terbuka yang diselenggarakan. Walau harusnya aku berangkat sekolah hari ini, aku dengan sengaja meliburkan diri. Kalau menanyakan alasan, anggap saja aku sedang sakit.<p>

Di halaman rumahku salju sudah menumpuk sampai 10 cm. Kedua adikku membantuku membersihkannya. Adikku yang keduanya perempuan itu sudah besar, usia mereka sekarang 9 atau 8 tahunan. Mereka tak mirip dengan ibu, rambut mereka hijau tosca layaknya ayah. Nama mereka sendiri sangat lucu, "Miku" diambil dari kata masa depan dan "Gumi" diambil dari nama kecil ibu.

Aku duduk di teras depan memakai kimono tebal agar tak terkena flu. Didepan rumah kami terdapat beberapa rumah kayu kecil yang terlihat saling bertumpuk satu sama lain dan hanya menyisakan satu gang kecil. Jalan itu di pinggirnya tumbuh rumput liar dan berlumut dimakan usia. terlihat sepi. Dan tak lama ada orang yang lewat. Orang yang memakai kimono hangat itu rasanya kukenal. Langkahnya terseok. Napasnya terlihat berat. Itu dia.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit kah?" tanyaku padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terlihat sedih. Mulutnya yang berwarna pink pucat itu bergerak lambat, tanpa semangat.

"Daijoubu. Aku tak apa-apa." katanya dengan lesu. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Ragu.

"A, ayo kita ke tebing melihat senja." Kataku berpura-pura tegar. Pada dasarnya aku sangat mencemaskannya. Ia yang selama ini selalu tersenyum. Kenapa?

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Mencari kehangatan. Tangannya dingin. Dia sebenarnya tersenyum tapi nyaris tak terlihat. Wajahnya makin pucat. Langkahnya terseok, berat. Lalu, ia mulai bercerita,

"Hari ini aku capek. Len…, kenapa tak datang ke sekolah tadi? Rin dan teman-temannya membual kalau mereka melihat UFO melintas disekitar gunung fuji, padahal mereka tak pernah kesana… Sensei pun memberi tugas seabrek…. Hehehe" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil. Terus berjalan dan sedikit membantunya. Tinggal beberapa langkah dan kami sampai di tebing. Sesampainya, ia langsung terjatuh. Terkulai. Ia terlihat sangat lemah. Kuperhatikan baik-baik semua gerak-geriknya. Pakaiannya. Tubuhnya. Lalu kulihat bercak darah dari balik kimono putihnya yang membaur dengan salju. Kakinya seperti habis terjerat tali tambang kapal selama beberapa hari. Bekas luka yang berdarah-darah itu menjalar dari betisnya sampai keatas. Kubuka lagi kimononya itu. Dadanya tersingkap. Ada bekas sayatan pedang pada punggung dan dadanya. Memar. Lecet. Paling parah, aku baru kali ini melihat garis luka melingkar di dadanya yang merambat sampai kedua lengan atasnya. Bakas benang pancing yang di lilitkan dengan kencang selama berhari-hari dan lecet. Berdarah-darah, merah dan membekas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Ini…? Tak tahu… yang penting sekarang kita lihat mataharinya tenggelam saja dulu…." katanya tersenyum lemah. Matanya seperti kehilangan semangat. Rambut coklat maroon itu tergeletak di pahaku. Matanya masih terjaga. Tak menunggu lama, wajah pucatnya itu memerah, terkena sinar terakhir matahari yang tenggelam. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tahu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau harus berkorban, ini… ini pengorbananku untuk mendapatkanmu, Len…" katanya. Aku terperanjat, kaget. Nafasnya terus berjalan. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Alasan dari semua lukanya itu hanya untukku? Ini sungguh tak logis. Apa yang berharga dariku? Tak ada, boleh kubilang begitu. Ia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Seorang teman."

.

Salju yang terus turun meleleh di kulitku. Dingin tapi diriku tetap hangat. Aku tersadar betapa berharganya dirinya bagiku seiring turunnya salju dan terngiangnya kata-kata kecilnya yang membangkitkan semangat. Nafasku berembun dalam dinginnya malam. Beberapa saat hening itu dingin tapi juga hangat. Dan kesunyian itu pecah oleh kata-katanya.

"Kau ingat percakapan kita ini? "apakah kau pernah bertanya kenapa kita ada di dunia ini?"" Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia pun tertawa lagi. Lalu kami berdua terdiam. Sepi.

"Seberapa lama pun aku menunggu, aku tak pernah tahu apa jawabannya." Katanya. Aku segera menjawab pernyataannya itu. Ia merapatkan genggaman tangannya. Hangat.

"Aku… Akupun juga begitu". Lalu obrolan ngelantur itu diakhiri sama seperti obrolan kami dulu. Tertawa pelan dan hening. Sunyi. Sepi. Hampa.

Tak ada kesedihan. Bukan kebehagiaan. Tak juga kecewa pada kehidupan. Bukan takut, karena tak ada yang aku takutkan. Aku pun tak kesepian.

Hanya ingin tertawa. Melepas lelah yang ada. Hanya ingin tersenyum dan berkata pada dunia. Dari sini, sekarang, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Hanya tertawa.

.

* * *

><p>Lalu ada suara pelan. Entah itu dari siapa, aku tak peduli lagi. Suara kecil itu menyimpan angan. Sama seperti senyumanmu yang hangat bagai mentari. Yang satu bertanya "Kita akan terus bersama kan?" Lalu yang satu menjawab tanpa keraguan "Iya."<p>

Kami terlelap. Tanpa sadar. Tak lagi peduli pada suhu yang drop ataupun orang rumah yang khawatir. Diam dan terlelap. Salju yang turun membuat tubuh ini dingin seakan mulai membeku. Jatuh dan membasahi tubuhku. Tapi tangan yang ada dalam genggaman ini tetap hangat.

Dan dalam tidurku aku bermimpi… Seorang menggendongku pulang. Langkahnya surut, pelan. Bisa kulihat bayangan putih itu bergerak. Lalu lama-kalamaan dia tersenyum. Hangat. Dan berkata, "pasti akan bertemu kembali…" lalu ia menidurkanku dalam futon.

Apa yang kutemukan saat aku terbangun adalah… futon, penghangat ruangan yang sunyi dipojokan, hamparan salju putih yang berserakan disekitarku, tanganku yang kosong tak digenggam siapapun, dirinya yang menghilang, dan kenangan yang tertinggal dalam kalbuku.

Aku tak sedikitpun merasa kehilangan. Aku tak menyesali apapun. Tak menangis. Tak juga tertawa.

Tapi…

Hanya saja meninggalkanku sendirian itu curang, kan?

* * *

><p>Selesai SMP aku melanjutkan sekolahku sampai SMA dengan beasiswa sekolah. Adik-adikku pun melanjutkan dengan cara yang sama denganku, berusaha tak membuat ayah yang sudah renta bekerja untuk kami. Aku sudah diterima di Universitas di Tokyo dan beasiswa selama 1 tahun. Dalam hati, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Paling tidak aku ingin tahu keadaannya. Dan berkata "Sayonara" paling tidak sekali saja…<p>

* * *

><p>"Nakagawa! Nakagawa!" suara dari speaker yang ada di pojokan gerbong itu berbunyi demikian. Disertai suara gemerisik dan sedikit suara orang mengobrol. Pintu otomatis kereta itu sudah terbuka. Bagai tirai putih yang terbuka setiap pertunjukan akan dimulai. Pelan perlahan. Orang-orang memaksa masuk. Berdesakan. Merengsek, memaksa. Tapi ditengah kerumunan itu bisa kukenali seorang. Berdiri dengan gagah. Sekilas terlihat kulitnya yang pucat bersinar terkena sinar matahari. Siluet yang mirip dengan orang itu. Dibelakangnya cahaya matahari terbit menyinari. Membuat wajah dan parasnya hampir tak bisa dikenali.<p>

Tapi masih bisa kulihat. Dibalik bayangan siluet itu. Senyuman. Dan suaranya kembali terdengar. Memanggil namaku.

.

Kalau senja itu perpisahan maka malam adalah waktu penantian. Kalau malam adalah penantian maka pagi itu waktuku memulai pencarian. Dan saat matahari meraih titik puncaknya, kita akan bertemu kembali.

Dalam kehangatan.

**to be continoued...**


End file.
